Dyera
This character was created by SFS. Please do not use my character without permission Code by QueenPeril Intro ''' '''Description Image by salt! blah Personality blah Backstory Dyera was a very young SapWing who grew up with normal leafspeak. She usually only grew medicinal plants, but occasionally would grow a tiny sundew big enough to capture an annoying fly buzzing in her ears. She usually sat at home when she was young, since her parents were important ambassadors of the SapWings. When she was 4, her parents wanted her to help her tribe by becoming a healer. So, Dyera did, and she grew many of her plants to help her fellow LeafWings. However, she had no mercy for the PoisonWings. She never healed them, and would usually just give them a plant that would make them sick. When Dyera was 7, she stopped healing other dragons for a while. Dyera decided to go on a perilous adventure to discover her powers a bit more, since she had never really explored her powers, other than her leafspeak, which she was forced to heal with. One night, Dyera was able to grow a huge sundew, and then another night, she was able to grow a waterwheel to kill an annoying frog. However, Dyera was wandering the jungle in the sun, and she found a red and green plant with white flowers. It had a spicy, rotting scent, but it urged her to take one of the roots. Dyera wanted to explore the plant more, so she ripped a part of the growing plant off, and took the plant home. She studied it, and it was called the Breath of Evil. Her parents had warned her about it, but Dyera didn't listen. When she was 10, Dyera had 1/2 of her room dedicated to studying the Breath of Evil. One day, it asked her to take one of the seeds, since it would make her smarter and more respected. So, she did. It had no change on her, but when she turned 11, she had lost control of herself, and she was controlled by the Othermind. Dyera was able to fight it away for a year after suffering immense pain. She thought that this "Breath of Evil" was a huge waste of time. So, Dyera destroyed the part of her room dedicated to studying the plant that ruined her life. After that year passed, she was controlled again. Then, she was able to fight the Othermind away for even longer. When her friends and family began to fly away to a new place, she had begged to go. However, the SapWings said no. However, Dyera promised she would be good, and she considered that maybe there was a cure on Pyrrhia. Her parents hesitantly agreed, but they had to ask her to grow lot of passion flower and other misc. herbs. Dyera grew lots of herbs, and the amount she grew could last over a month for the whole LeafWing tribe. Dyera also grew a plant she had remembered from her journey. If a dragon ate some of it, they would get quite sick and they would hurt a lot, until given tea that was made from another plant, which she called "healing leaves". DYyera wanted to use this to fight off the Othermind when she was on the trip. WIP Abilities and Skills blah Flaws and Weaknesses blah Relationships blah RP form Name: Gender: Tribe: Age: Role: Appearance: Personality: Abilities: Shipping status: Other: Gallery blah Category:Status (PoisonWing) Category:LeafWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Status (Leader) Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Females